


The Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Naegi Makoto, someone loved by classmates, friends and family alike, had been mentally instable all of his life.Until he did something that he thought was the right course of action.





	The Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy

The killing game had scarred him deeply.

 

All the innocent and pure lives that were lost, just because of one high school-student.

 

Now, Makoto felt guilty that he wasn't able to save all of them.

 

“Naegi-kun,“ Kirigiri said, put a hand on his shoulder and snapped him out of his thoughts. “We need to go.“

 

“Where to, Kirigiri-san?“ Makoto questioned, frowning up at the taller girl, who appeared to be deep in thought. “Kirigiri-san?“

 

She snapped out of her thoughts as well. “Sorry, but we need to move now.“

 

“Where _to_?“ he asked again, receiving no answer as the girl dragged him down the streets, farther and farther away from the school that they were trapped in only an hour prior. “Kirigiri-san!“

 

“I,“ she started, stopped, and continued again, “I can't give you all the answers yet. Naegi-kun, you're smart aren't you? You can figure it out for yourself.“

 

He didn't know what she meant. He _didn't_.

 

“What do you mean?“ he asked, narrowing his eyes in worry and suspicion and wondering what the girl had planned.

 

“Repeat everything from the beginning to the end in your head,“ she insisted and he did just that.

 

Beginning.

 

To the end.

 

Maizono died, Kuwata was the killer, defending himself, although unnecessarily so, and killed Maizono in the process. They lost two stars that day.

 

After that, Ikusaba died because she violated one of the rules.

 

Fujisaki was next, Oowada being the killer, after Ishimaru and Oowada had just started to get along. ' _Bros_ ', as they liked to call each other now.

 

Yamada, Ishimaru and Celestia followed after that. With the latter killing the former two, basically.

 

Then Oogami. A suicide for their sake. He didn't understand why she did it, but she did it anyway. It saddened him deeply, like all the other deaths that he wasn't able to stop.

 

Asahina killed herself out of sorrow, not wanting to live anymore after Oogami had killed herself as well. She was probably hoping to see Oogami again. Makoto hoped that they were reunited.

 

After that, Hagakure had killed Togami in a fit of frustration, so unlike him. Togami had been overwhelmed, as seen on the footage of the security cameras later. He had tried defending himself, but was no match against someone like Hagakure, even though Hagakure wasn't the fittest himself.

 

Fukawa... killed herself as well, but not before Genocider Syo tried to kill them along her, forgetting her 'I-only-kill-cute-boys' policy. Fukawa stopped her before she could.

 

(Now that Makoto thought about, many people killed themselves in the killing game, which was really sad.)

 

...Kirigiri and Makoto were the only survivors.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

It was no use, he still didn't know what she had meant. “I still don't understand.“

 

“Think _harder_ ,“ she bit out and fastened her pace, Makoto barely being able to keep up. “Naegi-kun, I need you to think _harder_.“

 

He smiled slowly as he came to a realization, “Help? Are we going to take refugee somewhere? Is that what it is?“

 

She shook her head, “Naegi-kun, **The Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy** , this was a _Massacre_ ,“ she said and glowered at the empty streets ahead of them, “ _Do you realize what that means?_ “

 

His smile was replaced with another frown. What?

 

“I know... that that was a massacre, but– “ he started, but Kirigiri cut him off.

 

“ _Obviously you don't,_ “ she stopped, let go of his arm and snapped at him, glowering at him like she had never done before. “ _You don't know what I mean_!“

 

Makoto flinched back into himself, trying to escape her predatory, furious, _livid_ gaze. “W-Well, why don't you tell me then?“

 

She sighed. Crossed her arms. Her gaze softened. “Naegi-kun, _I'm trying to help you understand more than anything else,_ “ she said, “Do you... really have no clue what I'm talking about?“

 

He shook his head. “I don't.“

 

Kirigiri looked almost sad upon hearing that. “Very well,“ she said and took a gun out of her jacket, “I'm sorry, Naegi-kun.“

 

His eyes widened in horror.

 

What?

 

Had she been the mastermind all along?

 

Had he been tricked?

 

Why was she doing this?

 

“I'm trying to help you...“ he heard her whisper softly before she pulled the trigger.

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Patient #08451, Naegi Makoto, is waking up,“ someone said in the distance and he slowly opened his eyes. Where...?

 

Ah.

 

Another round, then.

 

“Report,“ a young lady entered the room, her coat hanging off her shoulders loosely.

 

“Another failed attempt. World changed minimally, but the Patient's mental state generally remained the same,“ the man informed her, “Still hasn't realized his mistake.“

 

The young lady sighed and Makoto finally recognized her. Kirigiri Kyouko. Ultimate Detective, Kirigiri Kyouko. “Let's start up the program again, then.“

 

“Kirigiri-san, isn't that counter-productive for my mental health?“ he asked, tilting his head from his position in the pod with a soft smile. “I'm not sure what you're putting me through, but I feel different lately.“

 

“For the better or worse?“

 

“I don't know.“

 

Another sigh. “Very well,“ she said and turned around to face the man from earlier again, “Resume.“

 

The man nodded and Makoto felt himself nodding off again.

 

He still didn't regret what he did.

 

He never would.

 

It had been... for the better! For all of them!

 

That was why he did what he did. For their best.

 

That was why he had initiated **The Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy** in the first place, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm,,, 
> 
> scream at me plis 
> 
> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
